


【fgo】明晰梦（闪恩）

by Kinder_XD



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 吉尔伽美什 - Fandom, 恩奇都 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinder_XD/pseuds/Kinder_XD
Summary: “你好，再见。”
Relationships: 闪恩
Kudos: 5





	【fgo】明晰梦（闪恩）

吉尔伽美什从窗口眺望着远方，旁人或许以为他在忧虑，但他只是在思考着什么。

在卧室里嗅到了过于熟悉的气息，即使只是风中掺杂着那么一点味道也足以让他在脑海中勾勒出对方完整的面貌来——从这里开始，再走不到半天左右，迦勒底来到小杂种们就在那里，战斗或许刚刚结束，他们身上的汗尚未被风吹干。  
迦勒底的恩奇都也在那里，在离他不远的地方。尽管从卧室的窗口只能看到一片郁郁葱葱的树林，但当风吹来时，还是可以清楚的察觉关于对方的一切。  
迦勒底那些小杂种来这里做什么？特异点不是修复完毕了吗？....还有恩奇都，他为什么会来到这里？他闭上眼，脑中胡乱的思考着。

回过神时发现自己已经站在了杉树林中。

熟悉的气息离自己越来越近，吉尔伽美什站在杉树下，看到细碎的光从头顶散落，那一瞬间他皱起了眉。自己怎么会就这么不自觉的走了过来？一会一定要告诉恩奇都是那个笨蛋女神多嘴，他并不准备过来，是巫女和神官们一致眼含热泪央求务必，没看完的泥板堆成了山，乌鲁克王的时间并不能这么被浪费掉，我只在这里待一会……  
一瞬间里他的脑子里想到了很多很多，但当看到恩奇都时，最终都只变成了一句话。

“——你来了。”

声音里带了一丝混乱，努力地压抑着喜悦。  
“你...吉尔，你来了。”  
恩奇都朝吉尔伽美什走来，尽管那只是来自迦勒底的友人，但也足以触动吉尔伽美什脑内的神经。他是脸上有一层细密的汗珠，五官上带着不可置信的表情——大约是一路小跑来的罢——可他确实就是那个在梦境中出现过无数次的恩奇都。蓝色的瞳仁，如同阳光下波光粼粼闪耀着的湖水，倒映着自己有些呆滞的面庞。  
恩奇都还是回忆里样子，和那个很久之前与他同坐在乌鲁克玉座上的人一模一样。一样的脸庞，头发，甚至连呼吸的频率也完全相同，一切都和记忆里一样，一切他都如此熟悉，熟悉到甚至有些陌生，一种说不上来的违和感充斥在胸口。  
这时候应该怎么办？向前迈一步，伸出手去摸摸他的脸或者头发？还是站在这里？吉尔伽美什知道以前的自己要怎么做，一定会死皮赖脸的粘过去，然后将他箍在怀里，在脖颈边坏心眼地呵着热气，把自己埋在他柔软的绿色长发里。但是现在呢？现在——已经失去了恩奇都的吉尔伽美什该做什么呢？

他不知道。  
心里不由得掠过一阵莫名的哀伤。

于是小心翼翼的，如同对待易碎品一般，他伸出手攥住一缕被风吹来的长发，柔软顺滑的触感传递到指尖。此后的一瞬间，他恍然意识到了心中的违和感究竟来自何处——他们之间已然隔了数十年的光阴。  
他本已经失去恩奇都。  
他本不应再与恩奇都相会。

只是。只是。

察觉到自己的手被牵起时，过去的友人已经又再次向前迈了一步，温暖的呼吸拂过脸颊，吉尔伽美什抽出手，然后重新将恩奇都的手紧紧攥住。  
分明的骨节压迫着掌心，恩奇都忽然笑了出来，嘴一张一合的说着什么，可他什么都没有听清，只是徒然地将手攥的更紧。  
“真想带你离开。”  
恩奇都在自己的耳边低语着，细密的热气呵在耳廓上，有些痒。  
想要把一切都抛下，想要把一切都不管不顾，去探险也好去旅行也好。当恩奇都温柔的摩挲自己的脸颊时，这些不负责任的念头忽然在脑海里浮现，他攥住对方的手腕，连同身体一起拥入怀中。  
干脆就这么离开好了。无论恩奇都将他带去哪里他都会去，无论冥界还是某个更遥远的地方。当恩奇都温柔的摩挲自己的脸颊时，这些不负责任的念头忽然在脑海里浮现，吉尔伽美什攥住对方的手腕，连同身体一起拥入怀中。  
可以听到渐渐加速的心跳声，扑通扑通地，像一团不断跳动的火焰，渐渐将他吞没。  
亲吻时吉尔伽美什看见那双湖蓝色的眼睛在盯着自己，里面好像有一种神秘的感情渐渐想潮水一样从眼底涌出。说不上是怀念，也不是久别重逢的喜悦，那种眼神仿佛再说他们从未分开过，这不过是某个稀疏平常的一天，他们像往常一下，在乌鲁克的某一处互相拥抱，接吻，交合。  
“吉尔...可以抱我吗。”  
轻柔的声音如同一盆滚烫的热水从头顶浇下，将所有压抑的欲望引致沸点。  
总觉得眼前的一切都不尽真实，犹如一场美的不想醒来的梦境。可当伸出手的时候，温热的触感又的的确确存在着，他感受到恩奇都正在亲吻着自己的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，然后他伸出手，沿着脊柱一寸寸地拂过恩奇的皮肤，用指尖感受着失而复得的一切。  
这具身体曾在他怀中化为泥土，然后现在又重新出现在眼前。  
不想再失去了。  
吉尔伽美什一颗一颗的解开对方的扣子，闭上眼用舌尖舔舐着单薄的胸膛...如果是之前的“我”会怎样做？对了，一定会坏心眼的咬一下弄痛他，然后在锁骨上胸膛上留下几个红色的印记...混乱的念头在脑海里闪过，随后便像水一般蒸发无影无踪。  
“你还要回到迦勒底吗？不回去的话，会怎样。”  
恩奇都只是笑着，没有回应，一双浅蓝色的眸子里依旧含着一成不变的温柔，如同要溢出一般。  
他再次敷上恩奇都的嘴唇，那双蓝色的眸子被眼皮遮住。嘴唇与嘴唇相互贴合的部分传来了温热的温度，于是他用舌尖顶开对方的嘴唇，在口腔内肆意的探索着，那时恩奇都便以渐渐混乱的呼吸来回应，并用替他解开衣带。  
与平时一样的接吻，却又似乎在什么地方混入了压抑的焦躁感。  
“如果不回去的话，会怎样？”  
望着那双因接吻而变得有些迷离的眼睛再次询问，却依旧没有任何答复。  
“要专心哦，吉尔。”  
恩奇都的手裹上了他的性器，用手心柔软的肉摩挲着顶端，如同补偿一般，轻柔地套弄着，顶端分泌出来的透明液体沾到了手上，但他并不在乎。一阵酥麻的快感从下腹开始蔓延，渐渐传到大脑。  
够了，可以了，不要再继续了。他害怕沉浸在这片刻的欢愉里，害怕在这之后将要面对的空虚，可恩奇都从不给他喊停的机会，温柔的堵住了想要说出拒绝话语的双唇，把最后一丝理智用快感淹没。  
胸膛如此温暖，仿佛要将什么融化一般，让人无法想象这身躯曾是冰冷的泥土。吉尔伽美什将头埋在颈窝里，将头埋在熟悉的颈窝里，另一只手胡乱的在那具身体上游走着，食指滑入股沟，浅浅的进行试探与挑逗。他感到友人的身体由于突然地刺激而绷紧了起来，随后是压抑的喘息开始在耳边回荡，绿色的发丝被急促的喘息吹得微微颤抖。  
“你会带我去哪？”  
他将恩奇都翻过来，从背后紧紧地环住，伏在在耳边低语着。在恩奇都沉默的这个空挡里，阴茎借着分泌出来的液体，进入到对方的身体中。  
呻吟声里混着模糊不清的回答，吉尔伽美什没有来不及听清，就吻上了对方的嘴唇，以一种不自然的姿势，带着一点胁迫的味道。柔软湿润的肉壁紧紧包裹着性器，吉尔伽美什几乎要被这一瞬的愉悦与温柔淹没了。滑落的衣服被踩在脚下，他贪婪地向恩奇都索取着，企图将一切失去的渴望的全部夺回。  
恩奇都呼出来的热气都喷到了自己的脸上，痒痒的，骚动着一切感官。他感受到那湿热的甬道正在因为自己的抽插而收缩，便又加深了力道，企图搜刮对方更多的呻吟与低喘。  
“唔...”  
一种类似麻痹的快感顺着小腹开始蔓延，恩奇都的脸上已经渐渐泛出高潮临近时的红晕，他紧紧地攥着自己的手，过大的力道，手掌上留下一截青白色的印记，几缕长发被汗水黏在后背上。  
他加大了抽插的力道，想象着恩奇都的体内被自己填满，顶端分泌出来的液体一滴不剩的被粉红色的肠壁吞掉，又接着刺激他分泌更多的液体。隐秘色情的想法在脑中滋生着，渴望身体的每一处都紧紧缠绵在一起。  
“吉尔...射里面...”  
像平时一样，会在即将高潮时在耳边用下流的语言来挑衅。他转过头，用近乎祈求的眼神望向自己，眸子里蒙了一层薄薄的，象征着情欲的泪水。  
言语的刺激带来了临界的快感。快要射精的欲望将整个人淹没。  
想要一股脑的全部射进去，想要把所有的欲望都宣泄在这具失而复得的身体里。  
可下一个瞬间吉尔伽美什清醒了。不行，不可以。射里面的话还要好好清理吧？可来自迦勒底的恩奇都要回去了，自己是不可能有时间在这帮他清理了吧。难道要让他回去之后，自己独自干这龌龊的事吗？——不行。恩奇都只要一回去，迦勒底的那个自己一定会死皮赖脸的立马来找他——他太了解自己了。于是他拔出来在股间又摩擦了两下，一片白浊弄脏了恩奇都背后的皮肤，还有一点沾在了自己的小腹上。还好，还好没有弄脏恩奇都的衣服。

高潮时吉尔伽美什忽然想起很多，乌鲁克短暂春日里和煦的微风，密林里草木腐败的味道，喋喋不休的蝉鸣，月光透过纱帘，倾泻在卧房。  
他在缅怀着尚未失去恩奇都时的一切。

他用垫在身下的衣服擦掉汗水与体液，与恩奇都一起躺在地上大口的喘息着。  
“吉尔，压到头发了。”  
吉尔伽美什没有理会友人的抗议，反而坏心眼的翻了个身去离得更近一点，恩奇都的味道便充满了鼻腔。  
任性的想法出现在脑海里。  
“再多呆一会吧。”  
头埋在恩奇都汗津津的颈窝里，他低声的说道。  
——即使不走也没有关系。不如干脆和我回神殿吧，人们会害怕又怎样？本王会让他们通通闭嘴，你的房间我没有动过，西杜丽一刻钟就可以打扫出来，傍晚时我们会一起去你喜欢的麦酒店，一起庆祝这再次的重逢。

“吉尔。”  
“当死亡来临时，我不曾恐惧过，只是一想到此后你将孤身一人时，便开始害怕起来。我始终都害怕你会孤独，害怕我离去后你将孤立无援....但可当我再次看到你时，发现你身边已经有了许许多多的...朋友。”

一只有些冰凉的手贴在了吉尔伽美什情欲尚未褪去的脸上，指尖传来的凉意让他停止了脑内乱七八糟的想法，他晓得友人的要说的是什么，面对着那双湖水一样的眸子，他起身吻住了对方冰凉的嘴，打断了之后的言语。

别在继续说下去了。

“当我看到这孩子的记忆时，才发现现在的你即使没有我，也不再是孤单一人奋战。一切都如我所祈祷的那样，真是太好了，吉尔。”

是。  
吉尔伽美什已不再是孤身一人。他的身边有迦勒底来的魔术师，有温柔的祭司长，有携手作战的队友，有数以万计的人民。  
他付出了失去唯一的代价，得以成为王。  
他已失去了拥抱恩奇都的资格。那只属于他的过去，不属于未来。

“那么，再见了。”  
他微笑着伸出手，替吉尔伽美什整理好凌乱的刘海，如同多年前每一个释放完情欲后的下午。  
“回去后，替我向那边的小杂种问好。”  
“这样说拯救了人理的御主，真的没问题吗。”  
“反正他已经习惯了吧。”  
灰蓝色的眸子里流出浅浅的笑意。  
“那么，再见了。”

随后淡绿色的影子，渐渐化成金色的粒子消失在空气中。  
金色的粒子落在指尖，顷刻间又向四处消散。  
指尖留下的，只有尚未褪去的，属于过去友人的温度。

迦勒底的友人，暂别了。  
自我放弃寻找永生的那一刻起，便已经永远失去你了。


End file.
